The Regret
by Jas2349
Summary: One shot. Dean and Castiel are up against something they never faced. A weeping angel.


"Cas! Cas! Where the hell are you, man!" Dean roared at the entrance to the thick forest. Him and the angel were supposed to be hunting down a creature that they had no clue of. So far all that happened was that he had lost Castiel. All they know about it is that it was quick on foot so fast that not even the angel could keep up with it. This is definitely a new one for Dean, but hey he always liked a challenge. They could've really used Sam at this point as much as Dean didn't want to admit it. the younger brother was back at the Bunker catching up on much needed sleep that he didn't get in a while.

The older Winchester ventured into the forest with ease gripping the demon knife in his right hand and the First Blade in the other. Whatever this thing was Dean wasn't about to go down without a fight. The farther in he got the more fog came rolling into the old and abandoned woods. It seemed like him and Castiel were the only ones here in years judging the way half of the trees were lying dead in the over-grown pathways and some of the picnic tables has moss growing off of them. Dean turned instantly when he heard a twig snap from behind him. The view took his breath away. There stood his loyal friend, Castiel, the problem was that he was turning grey in different spots on his body. just patches of light and dark grey's littered his body. The angel reached out for the hunter desperately trying to get his message out before the worst of this comes. His hand came to rest on Dean's shoulder frantically. Castiel didn't get to say his message but did get out a, 'Dean, run! Please!"

The grey spots grew until the angel's whole body was that color, he froze just like a statue you would see at a cemetery.

Suddenly someone crashed into him which cause Dean to stop his fix gaze on Cas and fall to the ground with a thud. He glanced at the stranger with a glare, he seemed young, wearing a tweed jacket with a button-up underneath along with a red bowtie, some black trouser and a pair of burnt umber colored boots. The stranger was pointing an object at Dean's frozen angel.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Dean bellowed trying to hide the fact that he was beginning to cry. He knew that he wouldn't get Cas back this time no matter how many other times he did.

"Dean, I need you to not blink. You think you can do that?" the stranger turned back to him but then settles on staring at the new statute version of Castiel.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" The older Winchester's glared intensified at the other man. "Me? I'm The Doctor. I know everyone" He finished with a slight smile. Dean was fed up with it at this point so he knocked his fist in the man's face hearing a significant crack told Dean that he might have broken one or more of his fingers. The other man barely moved while the hunter clutched his right hand in pain. The two men however didn't notice that Castiel's statue moved slightly into a different position closer to them.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor question him seeing that Dean took a glimpse of what his hand looked like know which was swollen in multiple spots. Dean shot up and slammed The Doctor into a nearby tree and raised the demon knife up to his neck ready to slice it if the other man tried to pull anything.

"What the hell are you?!" Dean growled at him. The Doctor raised both hands as the hunter glared at him even more.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." The supposed alien tried to explain while trying to stare at the statue behind them to stop it for a while, but Dean wasn't having it.

"Yeah right like I was born last night. Tell me the truth! Dammit!" The older Winchester pressed the knife into the others neck drawing blood to welt up.

"I-I'm telling the truth! How else would I know that you and that angel liked each other, but neither of you did anything about it." The Timelord tried to reason with him. This time Dean let up and looked at The Doctor with a semi-shocked expression.

"W-what?" Dean looked back at the statue that he now noticed that it moved, but he still couldn't believe that he didn't get to say he liked Cas to his face. No Dean loved him but he was. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want Sam to make fun of him or he didn't want Castiel to reject him.

"Yes, Dean. He really did love you. No matter how much you loathe yourself. You was his whole world" Dean dropped the blade still staring at The Doctor trying to see if he was lying, but saw no tells. He glanced back at his beloved angel. The statue was not even a foot from him. He jumped without looking behind him Dean spoke to the Timelord.

"Uhhhh… Doc.. What the hell is happening?!"

"Just don't blink you can't blink or you'll end up just like him." The Doctor went on explaining to the hunter of what a Weeping Angel was. All the while Dean was thinking of what he would tell Sam if he made it out alive. Then again Sam always wanted a normal life without Dean he could have right? No. He would end up doing something stupid like what Dean did for him to get his younger brother back. But all he wanted was to say to Cas that he did love him and wanted to be with him. Although he wanted to make sure his little brother would be okay.

"Hey, Doc. Could ya do me a favor?" Dean didn't look from the statue.

"What could that be?"

"Take care of my little brother, Sammy alright?" Then Dean did the unthinkable he turned back to look at the Doctor, but by the time he did that the statue had him and he vanished leaving The Doctor crouching onto the floor and grabbed what was left of this Dean Winchester which was the two weapons The Time Lord began to cry. Of course another one he couldn't save. If he was just a bit quicker he could've saved both of them. He vowed to himself to grant Dean's dying wish to take care of Sam. The Doctor trekked back to his ship, his shoulders feeling heavy not really wanted to break the news to the younger brother. He reached over to the console, but not before he sat down the two knives carefully onto the chair. He flipped a couple of switches and levers and then sat off to find the younger Winchester. The Doctor ended up in front of a motel somewhere in Kansas he opened the door and searched for the Impala which indicated that he would be there. The Timelord knocked on the door of the hotel a few times 'till it opened to reveal Dean's brother, Sam in a flannel button up and a pair of worn blue jeans.

"Hello? Can I help you?" the younger Winchester had on a confused look.

"Ummm… I got some bad news." Sam opened the door slightly wider to get a full view of this new stranger.

"What is it?" Sam eyed him carefully seeing if he was a demon or some other kind of monster.

"You know that creature that your brother and the angel went after?" The Doctor didn't really want to break this man's heart but he had to know what happened.

"How'd you know that?!" Sam grabbed the closest weapon he had which turned out to be an angel blade but, hid it behind him so the mysterious man couldn't see it. The Doctor didn't say anything but handed over the knives that were wrapped in some kind of black material that he grabbed before leaving the Tardis. Sam took it and unraveled them and saw it was the First Blade and the demon knife. His eyes started to water when he glanced up at the stranger.

"What happened to him?" even though Sam knew the answer he just didn't want it to be true.

"The creature was a Weeping Angel and it got you're brother." The Doctor saw the younger Winchester fully breakdown in front of him. The Timelord tried to comfort him with a hug, but didn't know if he should with him being a stranger and all.

"What about Cas?" Sam looked up at him from where he was on the floor tears streaming down his fast at a fast pace.

"The Weeping Angels got to him first and turned him into one of them and then he got you're brother. I'm so, so sorry Sam Winchester." He watch the younger hunter breakdown even more now knowing that he was the only one left of his whole family.

"This can't be happening!" Sam roared out and wiped his tears while trying to stop them from falling.

"I can help. If you want." The Doctor tried to think of way to help. He knew it was against the laws of time he most of the time followed, but hey he always bended the rules anyway so why not this once.

"H-how? How can you bring back my brother or Cas?" The Doctor explained to him the he was a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and that he had a time machine that he could fly both of them back to where Dean and Castiel was about to leave to go up against the Weeping Angel.

"You wanna come with me?"

"Yes!" Sam would do anything to get his brother back and Cas so he agreed to go with the Doctor to go and find his brother and the angel. So then Sam Winchester and The Doctor went back into time to where Dean and Castiel first got to the abandoned forest.


End file.
